


Silent Hill Homecoming One Shots

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some One-Shots of the Shepherd family with the addition of my OC, Jane Shepherd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Radio Show

"Alex, I'm bored!" I whined to my older brother across the room as he scoffed.

"Why don't you go catch bugs with Josh? You know Dad would never let you or Josh play with me." Alex grumbled as I sighed, climbing down from my bed before reaching the bunk beds Alex and Josh shared.

"I don't want to catch anymore bugs with Josh! Why don't we play pretend?" I asked him as he sighed, putting the book he had been looking at down.

"You know how Dad is about that." Alex commented as I climbed the ladder before climbing onto his bed.

"Come on, Alex!" I begged as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeease?" I dragged out as I put my chin on his arm.

"Fine!" Alex said as he rolled his eyes playfully and I grinned.

"Thank you, Alex!" I said as I gave him a quick hug before hurrying back down.

"I'll go find Josh!" I called out before running down the stairs.

Josh and I could run down the stairs and only be told to not do it again. Alex would get a ten minute lecture. It's like they hated Alex or something..

I hurried out the back door as I saw Josh catching bugs. He had a whole collection! Alex and I helped, of course.

"Joshy!" I said as walked over to my twin, calling him by the old nickname I gave him.

"Look, Jane! I caught a cricket!" Josh said as he held out his hands.

"Awesome! Hey, Alex and I are going to play a game, you in?" I asked him as he put the cricket down.

"What kind of game?" Josh asked as I sat on the swings Mom and Dad got us.

"Make believe." I said as Josh looked at me.

"We can't! You know we're not supposed to play with Alex!" Josh said in a low voice as I stood up.

"Fine. You don't have to but I am." I told him as I started walking back towards the back door.

"Wait up!" Josh said as we made it back into the house.

"What are you two doing?" Mom asked with a smile as I looked up at her.

"We're...going to work on Josh's bug collection!" I lied before we rushed up the stairs.

"Careful!" Mom called out as we went to our room.

"Josh is in!" I told Alex as he nodded.

"Okay, we're going to have to sneak out in order to get the answer machine." Alex said as I nodded.

"Dad'll freak out if he catches us!" Josh said as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Not on you two." he mumbled as I gave him a sad look.

"Let's get going." Alex said as we headed down the stairs.

"Where you going, boy?" Dad's voice asked as he looked at Alex.

"I'm going to go push Jane and Josh on the swings, sir." Alex told him as I nodded in agreement.

"You better be careful with them." Dad warned Alex as I looked at Alex.

He was starting to grow ill of Dad's attitude towards him and my brother always seemed to be on the edge of calling Dad out on it.

Dad didn't like that. At all.

"Yes, sir." Alex growled out before heading out the door.

"Have fun, you two." Dad told us in a gentler tone as he patted our shoulder and we followed Alex out the door.

I saw Alex by the tree near the swings as Josh sat on one and I approached Alex.

"You okay?" I asked as I hugged his leg as he looked down at me, ruffling my hair.

"I'm good, Janie." Alex said but I could see right through his lie.

Alex pushed us a couple minutes just in case Dad or Mom was watching and we headed to the other part of the house where the answering machine was.

I put a blank tape in the machine as we sat down at the table.

"Okay, it needs a name." Alex said as we all sat there, trying to come up with a good name for our show.

"What about S.G.R?" Josh asked as Alex and I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked as he smiled.

"Shepherd's Glen Radio." Josh stated as I looked to Alex.

"I like it. S.G.R it is!" Alex said as I nodded.

"What now?" I asked Alex as I smiled.

I liked it when it was just us three. Nobody to scold Alex or tell us what to do.

We could actually fool around and be kids.

"We start making music." Alex said as I shrugged.

"How? We have no music or instruments." I said as he chuckled.

"We don't need them! Just...pretend." Alex said as we nodded.

"Got it!" Josh and I said in unison as Alex pushed the button and we started making music.

I started laughing slightly as we were having a good time until I heard someone approach the door.

It had been a good time.

"Josh...Jane. JOSH, JANE! What are you two doing?" Dad's voice asked as he busted through the door.

"Relax, Dad, we're just making a radio show." Alex responded casually.

It wasn't like we were doing anything bad..

"Alex, go downstairs." Dad ordered as we all looked at him.

Alex looked both shocked and hurt.

"Why?" Alex asked Dad.

Josh and I always got off the hook while Alex was constantly blamed for anything and everything.

"Just do it!" Dad said in a more stern tome.

As if it was an order.

"Fine." Alex snapped as he stood up, making the chair slide back.

He stomped out the door before slamming it behind him.

"Am I in trouble?" Josh and I asked timidly as we didn't look up at Dad.

"No, of course not." Dad said in a calm voice.

As if all of this was just Alex's fault..

"Why are you yelling?" Josh asked as Dad sighed.

"I'm not yelling at either of you. Listen to me, you two. Don't you both think this is a little to silly for you? So you want to end up like Alex? Playing all this make-believe?" Dad's voice asked us as I crossed my arms.

It's not silly, it's fun!

Besides, didn't most kids play pretend?

"I don't know." Josh replied as I kept quiet.

"Alright, from now on, just let Alex play with his own friends, okay? And if either of you need a friend, you come talk to me. Got it?" Dad asked as I sighed.

Alex didn't have any friends besides us and maybe Elle.

Dad knew that too.

Yes, sir." Josh told him as Dad looked at me when I didn't respond.

"Jane?" Dad asked me as I scooted back, the chair scraping against the floor.

"Janie." Dad said as my eyes instantly snapped to him.

"Only Alex can call me Janie. I'll play with him if I want to."I told him as I stood up and started heading for the door as I spotted out of the corner of my eye that Josh had turned off the tape.

I headed back into the main part of the house as I looked to Mom.

"Where did Alex go?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I think he went to his room, dear. Why don't you go play with Josh for a while?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I'm just going to go to my room and color." I said as I had an idea.

"Can I get a snack? Please?" I asked her with a charming smile.

Mom laughed before nodding.

"I suppose." she responded as I went to the cabinet before opening it.

Alex was hardly allowed to get anything from here.

I grabbed one of the wrapped treats before sticking another one in my hoodie pocket. I closed the door before heading up the stairs and going into our bedroom, seeing Alex lying on the top bunk.

"Alex?" I asked but didn't get a response.

"Alex? I know you can hear me." I told him as I climbed the ladder.

"Go away, Janie." Alex said as I smiled slightly.

"I got you a present!" I told him as I saw him glance over at me.

"What did you do?" he asked as he sat up.

I smiled brightly as I took the sweet out of my pocket.

"No, no. I couldn't. That's yours. I'll be fine." Alex told me as I took mine out of my other pocket.

"How did you get two? Mom only says to get one." Alex said as I smirked.

"I..'borrowed' another one." I told him as he sighed.

"Jane, you know stealing is bad." Alex said as I smiled, putting the treat in his palm.

"You deserve one, Alex." I told him with a smile as he ruffled my hair and I laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I said as I looked down.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, okay?" Alex asked as I smiled before hugging him.

"You're the best big brother ever, Alex." I told him before climbing down the ladder.

"I'm going to take a nap now. All that running around made me tired." I told him as I walked across the room before climbing into my bed.

"Night, Alex." I told him as he chuckled.

"Night, Janie." he replied as I fell asleep.


	2. Sick

"Jane, wake up. Time for school." Alex's voice said as I opened my sleepy eyes and looked towards Alex.

"Alex? You don't look so good." I said as I looked at my older brother.

His eyes were droopy and had black circles under them. He had skin that was pale as snow and it looked like he was sweating while shivering.

"Alex!" I said as I shot up before putting my hand on his burning forehead.

"I'm fine, Janie. Josh is eating breakfast before the bus comes. You should eat as well." Alex said as I shook my head.

Mom and Dad had decided to go stay at Judge Holloway's house. Something to do with Dad being the Sheriff, I guess.

"No! I want to stay here with you!" I told him as he shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You get dressed and get downstairs." Alex instructed before stumbling out of the room.

I shook my head before going down the steps in my pajama's and going to the phone before calling Judge Holloway.

"Hello?" her tired voice asked as I held onto the phone.

"Judge Holloway. It's Jane. Is my mom or dad there?" I asked quietly.

"Jane? Yes, hold on." she said as I heard the phone being moved.

"Is everything okay?" Dad's voice asked over the phone as I took a deep breath.

"Dad, Alex is sick. Really sick." I told him with concern in my voice.

"Alex is almost a grown man, Jane. He is more than capable of taking care of himself. Stay away from him and tell him I said to get over it." Dad said with a hint of anger.

"Let me talk to mom." I said before hearing a sigh.

"Jane, listen to your father. It's so early for this." Mom's voice said before I heard them hang up.

I rolled my eyes before hearing running and the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Alex?" I asked as I saw Josh at the table eating some cereal.

"Where did Alex go?" I asked as he pointed upstairs.

"I think his stomach is upset. It's probably that stomach bug that's going around. Joey and Nora had it a couple days ago." Josh said as I nodded.

"I'm going to stay home with Alex today." I stated as Josh's eyes went wide.

"What?! Jane, Dad would be so upset!" Josh said as I crossed my arms.

"At Alex. You know that if it was one of us that was sick, Mom and Dad would come running." I told him as I headed for the stairs.

"Alex needs someone to help him, Josh. If Mom and Dad won't, I will." I said as I headed up the steps and got to the bathroom door.

"You okay?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"I-I'm fine." Alex said through the door but the sounds coming from the other side didn't sound fine.

"I'm going to stay here with you." I told him as the door opened, revealing a shaking Alex.

"N-No. Y-You're going to school." Alex said as I shook my head.

"I am getting you into bed. Honestly, Alex, how did you even get out of bed this morning?" I asked as I took his pale hand before leading him to the bedroom.

"Why don't you sleep on Josh's bunk? You don't look like you'll be able to climb anything. Much less that little ladder." I told my older brother as he laughed slightly before it turned into a nasty cough.

"S-Should be me taking care of you." Alex said as I smiled slightly.

"We're siblings. We take care of each other." I told him before hearing footsteps coming.

"Don't put him in my bed!" Josh whined as I scoffed.

"Then where's he going to sleep?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"You know what? He'll just sleep in my bed." I said as Alex shook his head.

"I-I don't want to get either of you sick." Alex said as I sighed.

"It'll be fine, Alex. Don't worry." I told him as he got into my bed.

"Dad'll freak if he finds out!" Josh said as I balled my fists.

"I don't give a damn!" I snapped as Josh's eyes went wide and Alex grabbed my arm.

"Don't ever say words like that again." Alex said in a stern voice.

Or as much of a stern voice he could make, anyway.

"You say them!" I said as he sighed.

"Those are bad words, Jane. Only grown ups can say them." Alex said as I nodded.

"Fine." I said before looking at the clock.

"I got to go to the bus stop before I'm late!" Josh said as he ran down the stairs and left.

"Now, you get some rest." I told Alex as I covered him up.

"Thanks, Janie." Alex said as I smiled slightly before climbing into Josh's bunk.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." I said before falling asleep.

I don't care if I would be in trouble. We take care of each other.

Even when our parents wouldn't.


	3. The Accident

I was sleeping good when I felt my body being gently shaken.

"Huh?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see the dark figure of my older brother.

"Alex? What's going on?" I groggily asked as he looked down at me.

"Get dressed." Alex said as he left the room and I saw my twin brother was also awake.

"He woke you up too?" Josh wondered as I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied as we quickly and quietly got dressed before sneaking out of the house with Alex.

He led us to the lake before getting the boat and pushing it into the water.

"Get on in." Alex said as Josh had the flashlight Alex gave him when he had a nightmare.

We did as we were told as Alex started rowing us away from shore and out onto the lake.

Alex was on one side while Josh and I were on the other, Josh's flashlight beaming across the dark water.

"What are we doing here, Alex? Dad'll freak if he finds out." Josh said as I nodded slightly.

Dad never lets us out here. Alex stopped rowing before looking to Josh.

"Give that to me. Someone will see us." Alex said as Josh held it closer to him.

"Noo!" he whined as Alex sighed.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." Alex said as he slowly took the light away from Josh.

"Why are we here, Alex?" I asked as I looked around.

"What's going on?" Josh asked as Alex looked towards us.

"What's the matter...you two scared?" Alex taunted as we shook our heads.

"Oh, no, we're cool...it's just...Dad never lets us out on the lake." Josh said as he coward slightly as I was looking in the water.

"Not either of you anyway. Dad thinks you two are just babies who can't do anything on their own." Alex said as I looked at him.

"Hey, that's not true!" I said as Josh sat up straight.

"Oh yeah! Then why'd he give me this?!" Josh asked as he showed Alex the ring and chain Dad gave him.

Dad had instructed him not to show anyone.

Especially Alex.

"What is that?" Alex asked as Josh took the necklace off before playing with it.

"Dad's ring, but he told me not to show you, so I guess that makes me cooler." Josh said proudly.

"Let me see it." Alex said as he snatched it away from Josh.

"No!" Josh said as Alex looked at it.

"What a piece of crap." Alex told him with a slight laugh as I sighed.

"Guys, don't fight." I told them but they didn't seem to be listening.

"It is not. It's worth more than a million dollars. That's why Dad gave it to ME! Give that BACK!" Josh argued as he started pulling on the chain but Alex wasn't letting go.

They bickered like this all the time.

"Guys, stop!" I said as I stood up on the shaking boat.

They continued pulling as the chain suddenly snapped, causing the boat to jolt and I stumbled back, tripping over the seat I was in.

I thought I heard a scream as I fell back, my head busting on the edge of the back wooden seat.

I felt something warm running down the back of my head as I was fading out quick.

That's all I remembered before everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in my bed.

I tried to sit up but I stopped when I had a sudden pain in my head.

Why did it hurt so much?

"J-Josh? A-Alex?" I asked as both of the bunks were empty.

Where were they?

I slowly got out of bed before stumbling to the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard footsteps quickly running up the stairs.

"Jane!" Mom said as she gently hugged me.

Had she been crying?

"Mom, what's going on? Where's Alex and Josh?" I asked her as she looked down at me.

"Jane, honey, what do you remember?" Mom asked as I looked at her, confused.

"We went to school, came home, did homework like always. Usual day. Why?" I asked as I held the back of my head.

"Why does my head hurt?" I questioned as she took my hand.

"You fell coming down the stairs. You must have got some kind of amnesia." Mom said as I nodded slightly.

"Jane...Josh won't be coming back anymore. He's disappeared. People are looking for him but..they said it's not hopeful." Mom said as my eyes went wide.

"W-We need to look for him! Where's Alex?! He can help!" I said as Mom kept me from moving.

"Jane, Alex went to military school. He won't be coming back for a long time." I said as I looked at her.

"H-He left without saying goodbye? J-Josh and Alex are...gone?" I asked as I felt tears welding up in my eyes.

"Janie." Mom said as she put a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"Don't call me that!" I told her as I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my head.

I slammed the door shut before going to my bed and sobbing.

"Jane, open the door. Please?" Mom said as I shook my head.

"L-Leave me alone!" I cried as I stayed curled up in a ball.

"W-Why? Why did you guys leave me?" I whispered to myself before continuing to cry.


	4. Happy Birthday

"Hey, Mom?" I asked as I saw her in the kitchen.

"Yes, Jane?" Mom replied as I looked at her.

"What are we doing for Alex's birthday? It's today, remember?" I asked as she sighed, putting the dirty dish she was cleaning down.

"Jane, you know we don't celebrate that." Mom said as I sighed.

"I know but we celebrate Josh and I's birthday. Why not Alex's? There's got to be a reason." I told her as Dad walked in.

"Jane, come here for a moment." Dad said as he led me over to the couch in the living room before we sat down.

"Remember when I told you that there would be times where you do things and not ask why. This is one of those times." Dad said as I stood up.

"Fine. Don't tell me then." I told him as I went to go up the steps.

"Alex isn't here, Jane. He went for a walk. Why don't you play with Joshua? He is out back on the swings." Mom said as I thought about it.

"Yeah...I'll go do that." I said as I headed out the back door.

"Josh, where's Alex?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know. He always leaves on his birthday, remember?" Josh said as I nodded.

"I want to throw him a birthday party. Like we have." I said as Josh quit swinging.

"Jane, Mom and Dad would get mad. You know that." he said as I groaned.

"Come on, Joshy! For once, don't worry about the rules!" I complained as he smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"You've been around Alex to much." Josh said as I smiled back at him.

"We'll do it in the treehouse. It's the only place Mom and Dad can't get to." I told him as he sighed, slowly nodding.

"I would go talk to Elle. She would probably help." Josh said as I nodded.

"Right. Stay here. If Mom or Dad asks, tell them I went to visit Nora." I said as I headed out the back fence before running down the street.

I made it to the Holloway house before knocking on the door.

It soon opened, revealing Judge Holloway.

"Jane? Is everything okay?" Judge Holloway asked as I nodded.

"Yes. Is Elle or Nora around?" I asked as she nodded.

"Elle! You have a visitor!" Judge Holloway called out as I patiently waited.

The teenager soon came down and smiled at me.

"Hey, Jane! How are you?" Elle asked as I grinned at the blonde haired teen.

"I'm good! Since Mom and Dad are to busy, would you want to come to the playground with me? Josh just wants to stay home." I said with a bright smile.

"Can I, Mom?" Elle asked as Judge Holloway nodded to her.

"Just be back home in time for supper." Judge Holloway said as we headed down the street.

"I need your help." I told Elle as she looked down at me.

"We're going to throw Alex a birthday party. Without my parent's permission." I said as Elle chuckled.

"You've been around Alex to long." she joked as she laughed lightly.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked as she looked around.

"My guess? Near the lake." she said as I nodded.

"You go get a cake and whatever else will work. I will go find Alex." I said before running down the path to the lake.

I made it down as I saw the benches and the picnic tables.

All the benches were empty except for one.

"Alex." I whispered to myself before quickly and quietly making my way to the bench from behind.

"Hey!" I said from right behind Alex as he jumped.

"Sorry." I laughed as he looked at me.

"Jane?! What are you doing here? If Mom and Dad finds out-"Alex said as I held up a hand.

"Relax. Mom and Dad thinks I'm playing with Josh, Judge Holloway thinks I'm with Elle at the playground, and Elle's at the store buying your party stuff!" I explained in one breath as Alex's eyes went wide.

"Wait. You lied to our parents and Judge Holloway while convincing Elle to buy me party stuff when we already know that our parents don't celebrate my birthday. Just you and Josh's." Alex said as I gave a smirk.

"Who says Mom and Dad have to know?" I asked as he looked confused.

"Listen. We're going to throw you a birthday party in the treehouse." I said before grinning slyly.

"We might even invite Elle." I said in mocking voice as Alex playfully put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"Quit! Alex, stop!" I laughed as I was trying to push his arm away.

He laughed as I looked up at him.

"We should get back. I told Elle to meet us back at the treehouse." I said as Alex nodded.

"Race you!" I yelled as I took off running.

I ran back up the trail as Alex was behind me.

"Come on, slow poke!" I said as we made it to the back door.

"I win!" I announced as he chuckled.

"You win." Alex agreed as we entered the back yard.

"Hurry! Go, go!" I told Alex as he started climbing up the ladder while I followed behind him.

We made it up there as I saw Elle and Josh with a cake and some small decorations.

That's when I saw Alex smile.

It had been a long time since I seen that.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked Elle as I shut the trapdoor.

"Nope. They didn't question me buying a regular cake. I used some of the old decorations we used at Nora's party." Elle said as we didn't have plates so we were just taking bites out of the cake by using our fingers.

"Happy Birthday, Alex." Josh and I said as we hugged either side of him.

"Thanks, you guys." Alex said as he hugged us.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will NOT happen in the One More Soul to the Call. It is just a sad one-shot!

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at Judge Holloway as I was tied to a chair while she was getting ready to grab the drill.

"I know it's hard to understand right now, Jane, but it will once you're older and are taught correctly." Judge Holloway said as I struggled.

"Leave Alex alone! He's done nothing wrong!" I shouted at her as she just patted my head before going over to Alex.

I managed to slip my hands out from the ropes and quickly got my feet lose before running over and shoving her as hard as I could.

"Jane, run!" Alex told me but I wasn't going to leave him.

"You little brat!" Judge Holloway said as she threw the drill she had in her hands down before grabbing me then a knife.

"This will teach you!" she snapped before I felt a very sharp pain before hearing Alex scream.

I fell backwards and hit the ground as I put my hand over where the pain was coming from and felt something warm and wet on my hands.

I look down to see my hand covered in what looked like blood. My blood.

"Janie!" Alex screamed before I heard the drill going and something hitting the floor before seeing Alex run over to me.

"A-Alex?" I asked as Alex put his hands over it and I cried out in pain.

"I know, Jane, I know." Alex told me as I was getting sleepy and my eyes started to close.

"Jane? Jane! Hey, stay with me, okay?" Alex asked as I started to cry.

"I-It hurts, A-Alex." I said as he had me in his lap.

"It's okay, Jane. You're going to be okay." Alex reassured me as I was getting cold.

"W-We're going to get you out of here and I'll find Josh." Alex said as I remembered everything from that night.

"I-It's..o-okay, Alex." I told him as he shook his head.

"No, no. I lost Mom and Dad. I can't lose you too." Alex said as I saw tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-scared, A-Alex." I said as I started to sob weakly.

"It's okay, Janie. I'm right here." Alex said as it was starting to get dark.

"I-I don't wanna go, Alex. I want to stay here with you." I cried as he was too.

I was still fighting to stay awake.

To stay alive.

"J-Janie, you can let go. I-I'll be okay." Alex sobbed as he gently rocked me.

I-I l-love y-you, A-Alex." I sobbed as I was struggling to breathe.

"I love you too, Jane." Alex said as I closed my eyes and my head fell sidways, my cheek resting on Alex's arm.

I felt my body go limp before seeing Josh.

"Joshy!" I said as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He laughed before hugging me back.

"You ready to go see Mom and Dad? They're a lot better now." Josh said as I nodded, taking his hand before we walked into the bright light.


	6. All Alone

I sighed as I laid on my bed, looking at the clock.

It had been a year since Josh and Alex had left, leaving me all alone.

I got out of my bed before heading down the stairs to see Mom in her rocking chair. She hardly left it anymore after the boys were gone.

"Mom?" I asked as she looked my way.

"Ah, Jane. How are you, dear?" Mom asked as I shrugged.

"I'm okay. Where's Dad?" I asked her as she looked out the window.

"Check the garage." she said as I nodded, walking out of the house.

"Dad?" I called out as I looked around.

Ever since Alex and Josh left, strange things were happening.

A thick fog had started engulfing the town and people were starting to go missing with no explanation to where they went.

"In here, Jane!" Dad replied as I walked into the garage.

"Can we talk...about Alex and Josh?" I asked as he sighed.

"We told you, Jane. Josh disappeared and Alex went into the military." Dad said as I sighed.

"Then why don't we look for Josh? Why don't we write to Alex?" I asked as he looked at me.

"We've looked for your brother, Jane. He's gone. Besides,do you honestly think Alex would write back?" he asked as I clenched my fists.

"He would reply to me." I stated as Dad walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Jane, listen to me. I understand you're upset." Dad said as I pushed his hands away.

"Then where's Nora, Joey, Scarlet, and Josh?!" I shouted as he hushed me.

"Jane, calm down." Dad ordered as I shook my head.

"There is something wrong with this town, Dad. Something very wrong." I said as I went back into the house before running back up the steps and slamming the door.

I looked to the empty bunk beds then to the shelves.

They had thrown all of Alex's old toys away but not Josh's.

I took out a small shoebox out from under my bed and put it on top of my blankets before opening it.

Inside were different pictures of Alex, Josh, and I that were taken on Josh's camera.

"I miss you guys." I said to myself as I looked at one of the photos before placing it back inside.

I had also started writing Alex letters but since I didn't know which boot camp he was in, I just stored them in my box until I figured it out.

"Jane?" Dad's voice asked as I quickly put everything back in the box before shoving it back under the bed as I opened the door.

"Dinner's almost done." Dad said as I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I replied as he headed back down the stairs while I sighed, leaning against the door frame.

Nothing felt like home anymore...


	7. Dear Alex

Dear Alex,

Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would've understood. Did I make you mad or upset you? I know you spoke of becoming a military man like Dad yet you didn't tell us when you were , Josh has disappeared.

So has Joey, Scarlet, and Nora. Nobody will say what's going on or even look for them! There's also a big fog rolling in. It makes everything darker and it gets hard to see. It all happened right after you left for military and Josh went missing. Mom told me I had fallen down the stairs and got a nasty head wound. Maybe you did tell me about leaving and I forgot?

I miss you and I miss Josh. Mom hardly leaves her rocking chair anymore and Dad's always either in the garage or his hunting room. I hang out with Elle sometimes. She misses you too. She told me you didn't tell her you were leaving. Was it supposed to be a surprise? If so, you waited a bit to late.

I should probably go before Dad walks in and sees me writing this letter. I love you and I hope you're safe wherever you are.

Sincerely,

Janie


	8. Chat With Elle

I was in the living room watching T.V when I heard a knock at the door.

I stood up to answer it but Dad got there first and opened the door, revealing Elle Holloway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shepherd. Is Alex around?" she asked as he shook his head.

"He's gone." Dad said as I looked at him.

Was nobody supposed to know he went to military training.

"Gone? Where?" Elle asked but Dad just told her to go away and shut the door.

"Wasn't you going to tell her?" I asked as Dad shook his head.

"It's none of her business, Jane." Dad replied as he left the living room.

I peered around before turning the T.V off and leaving the house through the front door, hoping to catch up to Elle.

"Elle!" I said as she stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Jane? What are you doing out here?" Elle asked as she looked around through the fog that was starting to form.

"Mom told me Alex went to military training." I informed her as she looked confused.

"Alex went to military school? Did he tell you that before he left?" Elle asked as I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Mom said I had fell down the stairs and hit my head so I don't remember much. He might have and I just don't remember it. Did he ever talk about it to you?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, he didn't. Don't you find that a little odd?" she asked as I nodded.

"This whole town has gotten a 'little odd' nowadays." I told her as she sighed.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why didn't he tell me or anyone for that matter?" she asked as I looked at her.

"Maybe he thought nobody would care and for us not to worry about him." I told her before hearing shouting.

"Jane? Jane?! Get back inside!" Mom's voice called out from behind me as I sighed.

"It's so boring around here now." I muttered before looking at Elle.

"I hope they find your sister." I said with a small smile as she gave one back.

"Same thing for your brother." she responded before we went our separate ways.

At least I'm not the only one questioning all this now.


	9. The Answer Is Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an alternate ending to this one!

"Mom, where's Alex?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Josh and I had been playing in the backyard when Dad had called for Alex to come inside for a moment and told us to keep playing.

"J-Jane, honey, go back outside." Mom said as it looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked as I peered up the steps to see the bathroom door was closed and I thought I heard noises.

"Alex!" I shouted as I ran up the steps while Mom was calling my name.

I ran to the bathroom door before opening it, see Dad holding Alex under the filled up bathtub.

"Dad?!" I yelled as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It had to be done." Dad's voice said as I ran over to Alex's body.

"Alex! Alex, wake up! You have to wake up! Alex!" I screamed as I was shaking his soaked body, trying to bring him back.

"Alex.." I cried as I sobbed before I looked to Dad.

"Y-You killed Alex! You killed my brother!" I yelled at him as tears of both anger and pain rolled down my face.

"I know it is hard to understand right now, Jane, but it was to save the town. To appease the God and preserve The Order." Dad said as I shook my head.

"You're talking nonsense! What are you talking about?!" I snapped at him as Mom came up the steps, giving me a sad look.

"With Alex's sacrifice, Joshua is safe to carry on the family name and when you both are old enough, you two can join us as well." Dad said as I glared at him.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted as I turned my attention back to my now deceased brother.

"I-I'll never forgive you for this." I said harshly as the tears rolled down my face.

"I don't expect you to, Jane, but you will be taught about The Order and our cause." Dad said as I turned my head towards him.

"Your cause." I corrected as I walked up to him.

"It will never be my cause, Dad. Not after what you've done!" I yelled as I ran to our room, slamming the door shut.

"Adam, is she okay?" Mom's voice asked as it sounded like she was crying.

"She will be. It was hard on all of us but..she'll learn." Dad said as I started crying even harder.

How was I supposed to tell Josh that Alex was dead?

That our own father murdered him?


	10. The Answer Is Drowning Alternate Ending

"Mom, where's Alex?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

Josh and I had been playing in the backyard when Dad had called for Alex to come inside for a moment and told us to keep playing.

"J-Jane, honey, go back outside." Mom said as it looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked as I peered up the steps to see the bathroom door was closed and I thought I heard noises.

"Alex!" I shouted as I ran up the steps while Mom was calling my name.

I ran to the bathroom door before opening it, see Dad holding Alex under the filled up bathtub.

"Dad?!" I yelled as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It had to be done." Dad's voice said as I ran over to Alex's body.

"Alex! Alex, wake up! You have to wake up! Alex!" I screamed as I was shaking his soaked body, trying to bring him back.

I hit him once more in the chest as he suddenly woke up, coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Alex!" I said happily as he looked at me.

"J-Janie?" Alex asked as I nodded before remembering Dad was in the room.

Alex got out of the bathtub on shaky legs as I grabbed his hand and we took off down the steps, running outside.

"Josh! Let's go!" I yelled as he nodded, catching up with us.

"What's going on?!" Josh asked as we headed for the town line.

"Dad tried to kill Alex!" I told him as he went wide-eyed.

"What?!" Josh asked as we ran out of town before heading into the woods.

"Dad tried to drown Alex." I said before turning to Alex.

"Did he say why?" I asked as Alex was soaking wet.

"Something about a thing called The Order and a sacrifice. Then he.." Alex said as I shook my head.

"What are we going to do now, Alex?" Josh asked as we looked at him.

"Okay, you know how we play pretend?" Alex asked as we nodded.

"We're going to be playing that for a while. Find a new place to live, new names, everything." Alex said as Josh took Dad's ring off and put it in a tree.

"Let's get going. It'll be a lot of walking." Alex said as we started walking.

At least we were together.

As a family.


	11. Halloween

"Are you ready for Halloween?" Josh asked as we were walking home from school.

"Yep! I've got the perfect costume idea! What about you?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm going to be the Boogeyman! You know, the one that takes bad kids away?" Josh asked as I laughed.

"Like in the stories?" I asked as he nodded.

"What about you?" he asked as I smiled.

"It's a surprise!" I said as we reached the house and walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Josh said as I threw my bookbag down before going up the steps to our room, seeing Alex working on homework.

"They make you guys have homework on Halloween?!" I asked as Alex laughed slightly.

"Yep." Alex replied as I didn't know what he was working on.

High school seems like a different world!

"Are you going trick or treating with us?" I asked as Alex looked up at me.

"No. He is to walk with you two only. That's all." Dad's voice said from the doorway.

"Yes, sir." Alex said before Dad left and I looked at Alex.

"Don't worry about it, Janie. I'm to old to go trick or treating anyway." Alex said as I smiled slightly.

"I'll share my candy with you. Even if we have to wait until Mom and Dad go to bed." I said as he ruffled my hair.

"So, what's your Halloween costume?" Alex asked as I smiled.

"It's a surprise!" I told him as I grabbed a bag I had under my bed as Josh got all his costume stuff.

"I can change in here while you change in the bathroom if you want." Josh said as I nodded.

"That'll work!" I said as I headed to the bathroom.

I couldn't wait until they saw my costume!

I took out the jacket that matched Alex's I had made using Mom's sewing machine as I put on a black t-shirt before putting it up and spiking my hair up a little bit like Alex had his.

I had asked Mrs. Dillon who I should be for Halloween and she suggested someone I looked up to.

So I picked Alex!

I finished getting ready as I cracked the door open before retreating to the room, seeing Alex helping Josh fix his helmet.

"You look so scary, Josh!" I said as both of them looked at me.

"Look at you." Alex laughed as Josh lifted up his helmet.

"Um...Mom and Dad aren't going to like it." Josh said as I shrugged.

"They'll get over it." I said as Alex put on his jacket before we headed down the steps, seeing Mom and Dad.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Jane, dear, what are you wearing?" Mom asked as I smiled.

"My costume! I'm going as Alex!" I told her as Dad sighed.

"Jane, wouldn't you want to be something else? Joshua is the Boogeyman." Dad said as I shook my head.

"Adam, it's to late now. Just...let her go." Mom said as we left the house and started walking down the street, one of my hands holding onto the pumpkin bucket I had while the other one held Alex's hand as he kept a close eye on both Josh and I.

"What is Jane wearing?" I one of the adults whispered as I ignored them.

"A black sheep like Alex Shepherd should not be her role model! He's already a disappointment! No need in risking her to become like him!" Another person spoke quietly as we went house to house, collecting all sorts of candy.

We eventually got done as we started heading home.

"I hope they didn't make you mad." I told Alex as he smiled slightly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. They didn't say anything bad to you, did they?" Alex asked as I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay. Honest." I said as we got to the house.

"We're back!" Josh called out as we walked into the living room.

"How did it go?" Mom asked as she was rocking in her chair.

"Good! We got a lot of candy!" I said as Mom nodded slightly.

"Alex, go on upstairs and go to bed." Dad ordered as he looked down.

"Whatever." he mumbled as Dad gave him a look.

"What did you say to me, boy?" Dad snapped as Alex looked at me then to Dad.

"Yes, sir." Alex said as he went up the steps.

"I'm tired too. Can I go to bed, please?" I asked as Mom and Dad looked to each other.

"Okay, Jane. Josh, you can stay down here and eat your candy. Whatever you don't like or want, put it in Jane's bucket. Don't give it to Alex." Dad said as Josh nodded.

"Okay, Dad." Josh said as I went upstairs, seeing Alex in his bunk.

I shut the door before hitting his foot.

"Psst! Hey, c'mon! We have to sort this candy out!" I whispered as he sat up.

"What?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"What I said before we left, silly!" I said as he sat up and I got up in his bed with the bucket filled with sweets.

"Okay, we'll divided up and we can hide your candy somewhere around here. If Mom or Dad asks, I ate a lot of candy and passed out." I said as Alex laughed quietly.

"You don't have to do this, Janie. I'm fine." Alex said as I scoffed.

"No way! It's Halloween! Everyone gets candy!" I replied as we started diving up the sweets.

"I still don't know why you would want to be me for Halloween." Alex said quietly as I smiled.

"You're my brother and I look up to you. That's why. No matter what people say, we're still family. No matter what, right?" I asked as Alex smiled.

"No matter what." he agreed as we continued to divided it out and eating some of the pieces.

We soon got done as I yawned for real.

"Okay, time for bed." Alex said as he climbed down before picking me up.

"I-I'm not..tired." I spoke before yawning again.

"Right." Alex said before putting me in my bed.

"Don't you want out of that before you fall asleep?" Alex asked as I shook my head.

"I'm okay." I mumbled as I was falling asleep quick.

"Night, Jane. Happy Halloween." Alex said as I smiled sleepily.

"Night, Alex. Happy Halloween." I said before falling asleep.


	12. Merry Christmas

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" I said as I climbed up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Jane? It's early." Alex complained as he threw the pillow over his head.

"It's Christmas!" I said as I lifted up the pillow, smiling down at my older brother.

"Ugh, fine." Alex said as he sat up and I climbed down.

"Hurry!" I said excitedly as he laughed slightly, climbing down.

"C'mon, slowpoke! Josh is already in the living room!" I said as I took his hand, leading him down the stairs.

We made it to the living room as I saw Alex wasn't smiling anymore and I gently let go of his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Jane!" Mom said as Dad patted my shoulder.

"Why don't you start opening presents, huh?" Dad asked before looking at Alex with a hard look.

"Alex, I want you to go clean the bathroom and your bedroom." Dad ordered as Alex nodded.

"Yes, sir." Alex muttered as Dad looked at him.

"I didn't hear you, boy." Dad said in a hard tone as Alex glared up at him.

"I said yes, sir." Alex snapped back as I stood up from the couch.

"I'll go make up my bed. I forgot to do it this morning." I offered as I was both trying to keep the peace and help Alex.

"No, Jane. You stay down here and open your presents. Alex has work to do." Dad said as I looked to Mom with a pleading look but she just looked away from me.

"Fine." Alex said as he stomped up the steps, leaving me to open my presents.

This wasn't fair. I knew that.

"Did you like everything?" Mom asked as we nodded.

"Thanks, Mom!" Josh said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks!" I replied in a fake happy tone as Dad called Alex back down to the living room.

"Clean up this mess." Dad ordered as Alex nodded while Josh and I took all of our new toys to the bedroom.

I went to my bed before looking around.

"Good, he didn't find it." I muttered before digging under my bed until I found the small package I had wrapped myself when everyone was asleep.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Josh asked as he was playing with a couple of action figures he had gotten.

"Nothing. Just stay up here and play. I'll be right back." I said as I waited until Mom and Dad went outside to talk to some of the townsfolk who came over for season's greetings.

Perfect timing.

I saw Alex cleaning up as I spotted the way he was carelessly throwing the trash away.

"To hell with them and their approval! I don't need it!" Alex harshly told himself as I quietly approached him.

"Alex?" I asked as he stopped and looking at me, giving me a fake grin.

"Hey, Janie? Like your presents?" Alex asked as I nodded before holding one out to him and he looked sorta confused.

"It's for you." I said as he looked around.

"People are here. You know how much Mom and Dad love to talk." I said as he gently took the present from me.

"Yeah. How much they love you two." Alex spoke as I looked down and he sighed before bending down to my level.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's Christmas." Alex said as I looked up to him.

"Not for you." I said quietly as I looked back down.

"Well, it is. In a way. You gave me this, remember?" Alex asked as he shook the present.

"Tell you what. You go hide that wherever you hid it and when I get done, I'll open it. Okay?" he asked as I nodded before hugging him tightly and he hugged me back before I headed up the steps.

I waited and waited until Alex walked into the room.

"Your father and I are going to bed now. Goodnight, Jane. Love you." Mom said before hugging me goodnight and doing the same to Josh.

"Good night, Alex." Mom said as she headed to the door.

"Night, Mom." Alex said as she shut the door and I pulled out the present before handing it to Alex.

"Open it!" I said excitedly as that grin was back on my brother's face.

He quietly tore the wrapping paper before looking at me then back down at the item.

Alex liked to read but Mom and Dad hardly bought him anything and he had really been wanting this particular book from the store.

"H-How did you get this?" Alex as I smiled.

"I saved up from losing teeth money, finding spare change, and asking Mom for couple bucks for lunch money when I didn't need it." I said as Alex shook his head.

"I can't accept this." Alex said as I nodded, pushing the book towards him.

"Keep it! You deserve a Christmas too!" I said as it started snowing outside.

"It's snowing!" I whispered as Alex laughed and we went to the window.

"Merry Christmas, Janie." Alex said as he ruffled my hair.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." I responded before hugging him.


	13. Thankful

"Alright, settle down!" Ms. Davis said as we all sat down at our seats, Josh sitting next to me.

"Since Thanksgiving is right around the corner, we're going to be doing some Thanksgiving art activities." Ms. Davis said as she passed out some construction paper.

"Now, I want you to draw and write what you're thankful for this Thanksgiving. Don't forget to draw some pretty pictures or cut out some pictures from the magazines." Ms. Davis instructed as I picked up my pencil before I started to draw and write.

"What are you thankful for, Jane?" Nora asked as I smiled.

"I'm thankful for my food, a house, and for my family. Especially Josh and Alex." I said as one of the boys, Dalton, laughed.

"Alex Shepherd? That freak?!" he asked as I gave him a look.

"What's the matter with that?" I asked as Ms. Davis had walked outside to speak with the art teacher about getting more markers.

"Everyone knows he's not right in the head! Why else doesn't anyone ever talk to him and why we're all told to leave him alone?" Dalton asked as I picked up one of the markers and threw it, hitting him right in the head.

"Ow!" he shouted just as Ms. Davis walked in.

"Jane Shepherd! Out in the hall!" Ms. Davis said as I got out of my desk before walking out into the hall with her.

"Jane, why did you hit Dalton with a marker?" Ms. Davis asked nicely as I sighed.

"He made fun of Alex and how I mentioned I was thankful for him." I said as she nodded.

"So you felt like you had to defend him." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah! Alex is the best big brother ever! You can ask Josh!" I told her as she laughed.

"Well, don't listen to what Dalton says. You be thankful for Alex and whatever else it is. Just don't throw anything else, okay?" she asked as I nodded.

"Thanks, Ms. Davis!" I said as I walked back into the room and went back to my desk.

"Dalton, may I speak with you out here?" Ms. Davis asked as he looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at my paper and wrote both of my brothers names down.

"Are you going to tell Dad or Mom?" I asked as I looked at my twin.

"About you writing Alex's name down or you throwing a marker?" Josh asked as I shrugged.

"Both." I said as Josh sighed.

"No, I won't tell." Josh said as I smiled at him as we continued to work on our papers and I saw it was almost time to go.

Alex usually meets us outside when the bell rings.

We turned in our papers just as the bell rang and I grabbed my bookbag before hurrying outside, looking for Alex.

I spotted him as I ran over to him.

"Have a good day?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"There she is, Dad! Jane Shepherd hit me with a marker!" Dalton's voice shouted as Alex looked down at me.

"What?" Alex asked as Dalton and his dad, Johnathan, came over.

"Ms. Davis said I would be in time-out tomorrow when it was her fault! She wrote her stupid brother's name down on the thankful page!" Dalton said as he dad scoffed.

"I don't know what she sees in you, Mr. Shepherd. A girl like that shouldn't have a role model like you. She's already acting like a disgrace. Just like your father says you are." Johnathan hissed as Alex put me slightly behind him.

"You leave my sister alone, you hear me? Leave both her and Josh alone." Alex said in a threatening voice as he grabbed both Josh and I's hands before leading us down the street.

"What was that kid talking about anyway?" Alex asked as I sighed.

I told him what all happened as he let out a laugh.

"Alright, that was good. Don't do it again though." Alex said as I smiled up at him.

"Got it!" I said as he looked at both of us.

"If anyone gives either of you a hard time, let me know." Alex said seriously as we nodded before we got home.

"We're home!" Josh and I said as we walked through the door.

I couldn't wait until Thanksgiving!


	14. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

I looked outside the window to see nothing but fog.

I sighed before going to where Mom was rocking.

"Mom, are you hungry?" I asked her as she shook her head, still rocking.

"Okay." I said before looking around.

We had no tree, no lights, no presents, no anything.

Ever since Alex and Josh left or went missing, everything around here became plain and boring.

Dad had left too.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." I told her as she nodded.

"Thank you, Jane." Mom said as I headed to the room before cleaning up.

I noticed something on the shelf as I picked it up.

It was the book I gave Alex a couple years ago.

Two years ago today, actually.

"Why didn't you take this with you?" I asked the book as if it would give me all the answers.

I put the book back before sitting on my bed, drawing in my notebook.

I had given up on writing Alex.

"As if Mom would care where Alex or Josh was. She hardly even moves anymore." I mumbled under my breath before there was a knock at the front door.

I put my notebook away before heading to the front door and opened it, revealing Elle and Judge Holloway.

"Merry Christmas, Jane." Judge Holloway said as I smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Judge Holloway." I greeted back as she folded her hands.

I really didn't want her here.

The last time she was here, Mom cried for a long time.

When I asked what was wrong, Mom said it was nothing and told me to leave her alone for a little bit.

Had the found Josh? Was Alex killed in battle?

"Is your mother home?" she asked as I looked towards the living room.

"She's having one of her bad days." I said as Elle looked at me.

Elle and I both agreed about the strange happenings here.

It wasn't normal and we both felt like there was something wrong with Shepherd's Glen.

"That's a shame. I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas." Judge Holloway said before leaving and I shut the door.

"Who was at the door, Jane?" Mom asked as I sighed.

"Nobody, Mom. Don't worry about it." I said as I headed back up to the room and shut the door.

Times like this make me miss Alex and Josh even more than I do every day.

I still couldn't get anyone to tell me about Josh or Alex.

Someone had to know where Joshua disappeared to! Or which camp Alex was in!

"Merry Christmas, guys." I said to nobody before lying down on my bed, crying myself to sleep.


End file.
